


Hating Each Other Doesn't Always Mean Hate.

by Ellenthered



Series: Fox In A Wolf Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKAY!<br/>This is a fic of my rps between my OC Emrys Harper and my amazing partner Q at Dereksinferno on Tumblr.<br/>It's complicated and messy and long and there is a LOT of sex involved.<br/>I hope you guys enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a problem with OC/Cannon relationships.  
> Leave now.  
> Don't leave hate in the comments don't hate on my fic.  
> I work hard at this stuff.

Emrys liked school for the most part, he was popular, had a good standing in lacrosse, and it kept him out of the foster homes with the abusive parents. 

There was one thing he hated though. It was the two classes he had with with one Derek Hale.

The boy was part of the Hale Pack and he acted like he owned the whole world.

Emrys had lost his Skulk when he was just two and no one knew how he survived the hunters attack and to see someone like Derek Hale having what he lost.

It pissed him off.

And as such he spent a good amount of time glaring at Derek, and Derek spent just as much time glaring back at him.

And more than a few times Emrys had to focus on healing bruises from the fights.  Which led to them getting in trouble and causing more hate and tension between them.

Which in turn lead to more fights.

Needless to say they hated each others guts.

++

Emrys was having a bad day, he was stressed, his foster father had been drunk and threw a knife at him, Mr. Harris decided he was going to be an ass, and then Derek ran into him in the hallway. 

"Watch where you're going Hale."

Derek scowled, turned sharply to look at who spoke, sighing as he saw Emrys . The wolf ran a hand over his face and growled.

"I could say the same thing to you Stick Head. You should really control that thing on your back."

Derek pointed to Emrys' lacrosse stick, snapping in his anger.

"Watch your tone Ball Jockey." Emrys snapped back, getting in the others face. "Or I'm gonna have to adjust it for you. And trust me. You wouldn't like that.'

Derek looked into the man's eyes, growling and gripping his ball tighter.

"You shouldn't make threats like that if you can't keep it" The bell rang, luckily saving the two of them from the fight that was about to happen. "Better watch your back."

Emrys scoffed at the snappy response, rolling his eyes at the basketball stars back.

++

The next time that Emrys ran into Derek his day had just gotten worse and this time...they were alone.

"So, you still think you can take me one Hale?"

Derek growled, walking up to him and grinning.

"Of course. If you wanna try, feel free. I bet I can pound you into the ground."

He chuckled, crossing his arms and Emrys growled.

"Think you're little family secret will protect you Hale?" Emrys' eyes glow auburn. "Well I got news for you. You're not the only one with a secret."

Derek was only taken aback for a moment before his eyes flashed bright blue.

"Then I don't have to go easy on you." He snapped, taking another step to bring him closer to Emrys. "You are going down."

"You don't even know what I am do you little pup."

Emrys grins, features becoming angular as his claws formed. Derek took a step back, eyes widening as he looked over the teen in front of him.

"What the hell are you?"

"Higitsune."

The wolf paused, licking his lips and growling a little.

"You...what the..." He growled louder, shaking his head. "You need to back off. This is my territory."

Emrys laughed.

"I'm not here to "take over". I'm here because this is where the system sent me." Emrys slipped back into his human form. "I just don't like cocky little brats."

"And I don't like punk ass bitches like you." Derek snarled. "You should leave before I rip your throat out. With my teeth."

"Like that'd stop me."

Emrys grins viciously.

"It would still be a great stress reliever. Me slitting your throat."

Derek got back into Emrys' personal space, puffing his chest up.

"I'd take you down in a second."

"You wanna bet? I'll have you on the floor and begging for me to end your life."

Derek snarled.

"I never beg."

The wolf grabbed Emrys by the throat and smiled.

"I will make you bed. Twice."

"You can try." Emrys stabs his claws into Derek's side, pulling yet another growl from the wolf. The pain wasn't all that bad so he pulled his hand back and punched the fox in his face. Emrys let the hit land before dropping the smaller teen with a kick and pinning his arm down. "That all you got pup?"

Derek struggled against the hold, gnashing his teeth and trying to bite at him.

"You are a _dick_. I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Emrys grins and leans in closer to breath into Derek's ear.

"Maybe next time Hale."

Derek snapped at the man's neck.

"I will end you now." He sunk his fangs into Emrys' neck and Emrys growled in his pain, punching Derek in the stomach. The wolf doubled over, looking up at Emrys and snarling as his claws came out, ripping at the mans flesh. Emrys responded in same, both of them blocking the blows even through a few connected. "You _bitch!_ "

Emrys snarled but befoe he could land another hit the two teams came and pulled them apart.

"Fucking little _pup_!"

"Just shut the hell up asshole!" Derek screamed, his body shaking in rage. "You're a dead man walking Emrys!"

"Oh you think you can take me!?" Emrys pushed against his team, trying to escape but they just held him back as the teachers came to try and sort everything out.


	2. The Urge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn't see this coming with the tags and the clear tension in the last chapter.  
> Well...I'm sorry.'

The two boys were pulled forcibly to the office, guarded by the teams and teachers. The office called their parents and Emrys flinched. His foster family wasn't the best one out there. No where close in fact.

He sank in the seat as the sound of two women walking into the office filled his ear, one a tall woman with dark hair that gave off a sense of power the other...his foster mother.

Before he could say anything the woman walked forward and slapped Emrys hard enough to send his head cracking back into his chair. He heard Talia Hale's worried noise from where she was wrapped around her son protectively

"Don't you think that's a tad inappropriate?"

She asked the woman.

"Considern' what I want to do to the runt, no."

She raises her hand to Emrys again and he flinches back a bit, pulling his hood up over his face, clearly trying to just vanish. Talia didn't say anything more but fixed Derek with a look, causing the boy to sigh.

"It wasn't Emrys' fault...I called him names and he was just defending his honor."

Talia smiled a little, giving her son a pat. But Derek still sneered at Emrys.

"The runt still fought."

His foster mother made to hit Emrys again and he flinches away. But before he could the principal came out to talk to the mothers. The boys were kept separate from each other by their teams, even though they still glared at each other from time to time.  It wasn't long before they adults came out of the office, assigning the punishment of cleaning all the graffiti off the lockers in the whole school.

It was fair. Emrys new it was fair but he still wanted to take Derek's head off. If he'd just kept his big mouth shut neither of them would be there in the first place.

++

The next day Derek was waiting by the janitors closet for Emrys, scowling that the other was late. And when he did show up there were a few startling bruises along his jaw. He tried to feel sorry for the other, Derek honestly did. Him and his mother had spoken about adopting Emrys the night before but the wolf pup was against it.

"You're late"

"Gee, sorry. To busy screwing your sister to notice the time."

Derek growled but grabbed the rags as Emrys filled up the buckets and lugged them over to the first hallway they were cleaning. The foxes normal cocky attitude was just completely gone, now he was just a kid who got hit by the person who was supposed to protect him. For the first few minutes they ignored each other in favore of washing the walls, but eventually Derek had to speak.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way. We wouldn't be in this mess if you had left your hands to yourself."

Emrys shakes his head slightly.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"If you stood up for yourself instead of being a pussy..."

The words were mumbled just loud enough for Emrys to hear him.

"You think that trying to make myself invisible was being a pussy?" Emrys yanked his shirt up to show the mottled bruises, cigarette burns and few long scars. Foxes learned to control the healing, and anything that scarred over before then...well it stayed. "You learn really fast in the system. You get a bad house you fade into the background and you pray they don't single you out." He turns away, trying to get his anger back under control. "Don't even pretend to think that you know who I am and what the hell I go through every day."

Derek snarled, looking over the boy(and trying to contain the physical reaction he got at looking at Emrys' bare torso). He ignored the comment and forced Emrys to turn around.

"You don't know the meaning of pain until you hold the person you love in your arms and watch her die!" He spat, pushing Emrys away. "Fuck you!"

"Try watching your entire family die Hale" Emrys' voice was deadly calm. "Try hearing your mother scream for the man who killed her to spare her kids, hear the strongest woman you ever knew beg on her knees. Try having a twin sister, who you love and swore to protect, die trying to save you. Try living while not knowing why you were left alive. Then tell me I don't know the meaning of pain."

Derek snarled, grabbing the boy and slamming him against the wall. "You are a fucking ass." He snarled, shaking his head. "You should have died too."

"I would have but I can't seem to make it stick."

Emrys' eyes flick down to Derek's lips and then suddenly he was kissing the other teen. His lips were hard, eyes shut tight. Derek's hands tighten on the clothing, his hesitation swallowed as he bit down on Emrys' lower lip and tugged. Their tongues lashed out, meeting in a fierce battle as Derek ground their crotches together. Emrys grabbed Derek's hair, tugging his hair to force his head back as his lips target the wolfs throat. His other hand moved down to grip Derek's ass and pull their bodies closer together. The wolf's head fell to the side, the feeling of Emrys' lips on his flesh felt so good. He gripped at the foxes hips and slammed them together, humping into him to gain release for his mostly hard cock. Emrys' hand tightened on the other's ass, lips creating mark after mark on the tanned neck. His breathing was hard as pulled away, looking for anywhere they could got to take this farther. He needed to get Derek out of those clothes.

"In here."

He pulled Derek into an empty classroom and swiped clean the teachers desk, placing the wolf on top of it and kissing him hard. Derek didn't even have time to argue, the fox was taking control and while Derek would usually protest, the thought of sex made him forget. He gripped the others hips, grinding up into the man as he kissed back. Emrys pushed his hips down hard, rolling harshly as only someone with experience can do. His hands pushed at Derek's shirt, sliding under and running his nails down the others torso. Derek let out a whine, throwing his head back and bucking up into that hand, he would never tell Emrys this but this would be his first time. He growled as he looked over Emrys' clearly wanting body.

"That's all you got?"

The words were a challenge.

"Not even close Hale."

Emrys pulls off the other shirt before working at his jeans, grinning at the moan as he let Derek help pull off his clothing. He pulled back slightly to drop his own jeans. The wolf shivered at the bare skin, feeling slightly dirty for doing this on the teachers desk. Not to mention with Emrys. Who was currently kissing Derek's neck again, making more and more marks down past his collar bone. Derek let out a whine as Emrys' hand slid between his legs, rubbing him harshly through the thing fabric of the wolfs boxers. His wolf was begging to submit, the feeling all too good, he tried to protest, trying to get him to switch so Derek could be the top. But all came out was broken sob for "more"

The phoenix grinned at the whine, lips surrounding Derek's erect nipple, tongue teasing him as his hand slowly teasingly slipping into his boxers. The wolf ran his hand through Emrys' hair as his hips buck up, trying desperately to gain the friction his wanted. Emrys knew he was teasing Derek, his tongue and lips were harsh and hard while his hand was almost gentle as it moved. This conterdiction was pulling please from Derek, his body craving he feel of him even more.

"Yes...god, please...more..."

Derek wanted to turn over, present himself to Emrys.

"You ever do this before?"

Emrys had, of course, it fit in with her persona. So he knew that he'd have to prep Derek. Even more so if it was his first time.

"Lot's of times..."

Derek lied, his body shaking for the feeling of something...anything. He didn't know what he needed, just knew he needed it.

"Liar." Emrys grins and pulls away, licking his lips as he looked over the marked up body below him. "Turn over."

Derek took half a second before quickly turning over, his legs spread and body assuming the presentation position. He shivered as he looked over his shoulder and saw Emrys licking his lips. Suddenly the wolf felt like prey. Emrys started to slowly push down Derek's boxers, sucking on his own finger for a second before circling the wolfs hole and pushing it in. Derek's eyes widened as he felt the intrusion, gripping the desk as his eyes flashed blue for a moment before letting out a small moan.

"T-The hell...ah!"

Emrys leans down against him, bare chest to bare back. His lips brushed over the shell of his ear, warm breath cascading around it.

"I have to prep you first. Or you won't enjoy yourself."

Derek let out a whimper, spreading his legs farther so he could have the finger diver deeper. He needed it, wanted Emrys to make him feel good.

"Yes...Ah! Please..."

Emrys took his time in stretching Derek out, teasing him endlessly before finally pulling out the three fingers from the begging wolf.

'This is gonna hurt.'

Emrys warned as he pulled out lube, slicking himself up and slowly pushing in. As soon as he felt it, Derek's claws sank into the wood of the desk, eyes shooting open and pain setting in. But it still pulled a moan free, his body shaking as he looked behind him where Emrys had his chin tucked against his chest, waiting for Derek to adjust to his size.  Which Derek was grateful for, he swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Alright." Slowly Emrys pulled out and thrust back in, pressing his forehead to Derek's back as the wolf eyes widen, still pushing back against the boy. It felt so _good._ He couldn't remember the last time he felt this much pain and pleasure had combined to make him feel like a whining whore. "More..." Emrys nodded, thrusts speeding up slightly and hitting Derek in just the right spot to send pleasure shooting through him. The wolfs mouth opened as he panted, hands gripping the desk and mouth begging for more. "Emrys..." The name was a moan of pleasure, legs spreading out wider, causing Emrys to slide in deeper. The fox panting hard against Derek's back, thrusting in harder and faster. "Close!" Derek cried out, body arching up with every little thrust and hot breath that was nearly driving him insane. The fox ran his tongue up Derek's neck, turning his head and kissing him deeply, their tongues pushing against each other for dominance. The wolf rocked his hips back to meet the thrusts, cumming hard across the desk in thick white cords.

The fox gasped as Derek clamped down around him, cumming hard and fast into the teens ass. Derek whimpered, panting on the desk and looking over Emrys as he fell to the side.

"Emrys..."

The word was soft.

"I-I know...."

The teens lay there, enjoying the after glow of their orgasms before Derek suddenly was filled with shame, quickly sitting up and grabbing his clothes. Emrys slowly sat up as he watched Derek dress.

"We...are never talking about this again. Deal?"

"Never happened."

Derek grunted, feeling the marks slowly healing as he swallowed. In a few seconds it'd be like it never happened.

"Right..." Emrys pulls on his clothes and looks down at the mess on the teachers desk. "You can go...I'll clean up here."

It didn't take a second before Derek rushed from the room and to his bike, not stopping until he was home. The wolf flopped onto his bed and groaned at the memory of how Emrys felt inside of him, it was perfect...amazing. He groaned.

A few weeks later the Hale house burned down, Emrys seeing Derek's face go white before he ran from the class room.

A week after that Emrys ran away, ending up back in New York. His home town. He stayed there, starting over as he tried to forget the feeling of Derek pressed against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's part was written by Dereksinferno on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's part was written by Dereksinferno on tumblr.


End file.
